


Psych Assigments

by kiddiluna



Category: Soul Eater
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-04-26 22:16:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5022574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiddiluna/pseuds/kiddiluna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crona must see a psychiatrist ever week and every week his psychiatrist gives him a new assignment for the week.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Assignment #1

A boy with shoulder length pink hair clenched his pitch black clothing that was contrasting his pale white complexion. Sat in a big red chair that was twice his size and he seemed to be swimming in the cushions.

“Good morning Crona.” A dark skinned man said as he wore a grey and blue striped shirt and blue jeans as his dark brown hair lay limply on his face. “My name is Cecil. I will be your psychologist for a while. It is a pleasure to meet you.” 

“I don’t think I can handle this.” Crona mumbled as he clenched his right arm. Cecil looked at him for a minute and nodded his head.

“I see what can’t you not handle Crona? All I simply did was introduce myself, or is because you can’t handle coming here every week?” Cecil asked.

“I don’t know how to handle that question either.” Crona says as he clenched the side of his arm even tighter.

“That is fine Crona, you do not have to answer the question.” Cecil tells him causing Crona too look up at him surprised.

“I don’t.” Crona says, Cecil nodded his head before he grabbed out of a box of notebooks.

“Crona, I want you to choose a notebook. Can you do that for me?” Cecil asked him.

“I don’t-” Crona started but Cecil interrupted him.

“Crona, it just a notebook just pick whichever one you don’t have to care about what it look just choose one for now. 

Crona looked at the box of notebooks and choose an all black one except that it had a pink skull on it.

“Okay Crona, For now I want you to make a list of things you can handle or things you like to be around then after this I will give you a your activity for the week and you can go.” Cecil told him.

Crona stared at the paper what seemed like hours before opening up the notebook and began to scribble down a few words. Small neat cursive font.

_Maka Aburn_  
Soul  
Pasta 

“Are you done Crona?” Cecil asked him and he nodded his head yes. “Okay, then Crona your assignment for the week is to write a list of good deeds you have done before you come back but before next Wednesday to write in full detail about one of the good deeds. You think you can handle this?”   
“Yes, sir.” Crona says politely. Once their time was up Crona left the room and quickly fled the building clutching the notebook close to his chest. Once he was far enough away from the building he glanced backwards and settled into a slow pace and started to head back to his home.

“What should I do now? I don’t even know about any good deeds I have done?” Crona mumbled as a black figure materialized behind his back and plopped itself on his head.

“Crona, hurry up and get home I’m hungry.” Ragnarok says as his stomach rumbled. 

“Okay,” Crona started to walk away, “Hey Ragnarok, have we ever done any good deeds before?”

“Of course Remember that time- Wait no- Oh how about that time when-no wait that was not good either, Hmm…. I guess we have not but who cares.” Ragnarok says. “It not like it matters.”

“But Ragnarok it does matter to me.” Crona says as he stopped walking and looked up at the other.

“Then how about you just go ask the violent girl?” Ragnarok suggested.

“Do you mean Maka?” Crona questioned as he started to walk once again.

“Yeah her.” Ragnarok stated with disdain. Crona smiled as he headed to his house to make lunch before starting his search for Maka and Soul. After lunch he walked towards Maka and Soul’s house. 

Crona knocked on the door and waited for someone to open up the door. 

“Coming,” Soul voice echoed from inside the house before the door was opened and He smiled slightly when he spotted Crona. “Hey, Crona what are you doing here?” 

“Hi Soul, I came because I wanted to ask you and Maka a quick question.” Crona tells him as he gripped the side of his arm out of a nervous habit.

“Alright then come inside, Maka is making Lunch if you want any.” Soul informs him. Soul leaves the door open and steps to the side allowing Crona inside the house. Locking the door before heading to the Living in which Crona was standing in. “You can sit down if you want Crona.”

Crona nodded his head before moving over to take a seat on the love seat couch. While Soul took the arm chair. 

“Soul, who was at the door?” Maka voice echoed from inside the kitchen which just around the corner. 

“It is Crona, he wants to talk to us about something.” Soul told her as he looked at Crona who was playing with the hem of his shirt.

“Okay I will be there in a minute.” Maka says true to a word not a minute later she came from the kitchen with a cups and a tea kettle. “So what up Crona?” she asked pouring them all a cup of tea.

“Umm… I-I… I wanted to...ask you have you ever done a good deed before?” Crona asked.

Maka and Soul stared at him for a minute before exchanging looks.

“Why do you ask, Crona?” Soul questioned.

“My psychiatrist told me to write about some good deeds I have done before but I don’t know what exactly is a good deed is?” Crona answered.

“A good deed, is something you do when you get no gain or acknowledgement from something you have done but you still did it out the kindness of your heart.” Maka tells him.

Crona nodded his head before looking at Soul for his answer.

“Crona, a good deed is just an act of kindness you do with it having no benefits to you.” Soul told him. “Do you understand now?”

Crona nodded his head as he tried to recall if he never did something to his benefit, “I guess I did do one thing but It was all my fault that it happened in the first place.” he said.

“Are you talking about what happened to Professor Stein?” Maka asked, Crona just nodded his head. “Crona, yes it was your fault that he did escape but you went with Marie to save him even when your mother was their with him you fought against her when their was nothing in it for you so that was a good deed.”

Crona looked up at her shocked as he nodded his head as tears began to stream out, “Thank you, Maka.” I guess I got one thing to talk about.

“Good day Crona. Did you finish your assignment for the week?” Cecil ask with a smile on his face as the young teen came into his office with his notebook at hand. “May I see it?” 

Crona nodded, handing it over to the other. Cecil thanked him as he took it and began to read the what Crona had written.

“I see, did you have trouble with the assignment?” Cecil questioned.

“Yeah, a little I did not know what a good deed is so I had to ask some friends for help.” Crona told him truthfully.  
“That okay, I’m just glad you were able to talk to someone about the assignment with it.


	2. Assignment #2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the second assignment in which Crona receives.

“Ok, Crona I think I know what your next assignment for next week should be.” Cecil says gaining the other attention.

“What do you think I should do?” Crona whispered looking at the other with confused filled eyes. 

“Don’t worry Crona, It will not be that hard. This one involves your friends. For your next assignment I want you to write ten facts that you know about your friends and then tell me what you like most about your friends.” Cecil tells him.

“Friends…” Crona murmurs.

“I don’t think is too much for you to handle but I think this way you can be able to further your relationship with all your friends.” Cecil tells him.

“You think so… Um-mm… Mr. Asano… how do you know if you are friends with someone?” Crona questioned.

“What do you mean are you not friends with Maka, and Soul whom helped you with your last assignment?” Cecil asked looking at him, with an intrigued look.

“I know they have helped me but what qualifies ones as a friend.” Crona asked.

Cecil smiled before saying, “Hey Crona, you know what I’m going to change your assignment this week assignment is your you to tell me all the qualities a friend has, okay.”

“Wha- I understand.” Crona says as he looked down at his hand helplessly. 

“I’m not doing this to punish you Crona, I think this will be an excellent way for you to be able to make more friends.” Cecil says.

“Alright then Mr. Asano.” Crona says, before he collected his bag and began to walk towards the door. Asano, stood up and walked him over to the door and opened it for Crona letting him out of his office.

Crona mumbled something before he fled down the hallway. Cecil smiled as he heard a thank you coming Crona and I hoped I handled that okay from him.

Once Crona had left he fled to his home, once inside the safe confines of his home he asked Ragnarok to come out.

“What is you want you, wimp?” Ragnarok asked as he lay on top if the other’s pink tresses. 

“How do you know if someone is a friend? You had friends before you were put inside me right Ragnarok?” Crona asked.

“I would not know Pinky. I can’t recall much of anything before I was put inside your body.” Ragnarok tells, him Crona looked down at the ground crestfallen.

“Why don’t you just go asked shark tooth and no-boobs again?” Ragnarok asked?

“I don’t want them to think I am a annoyance.” Crona says as he fiddled with his fingers. 

“We there's all Spiky, and big boobs or mini-shinigami and the twins?” Ragnarok suggested.

“That true but I don’t know where they will be.” Crona tells Ragnarok.

“Why you have to be so pessimistic Pinky. You could always just check the school that where they are most of the time, and Spiky and big boobs stay in dorm supposedly and the other group lives in the giant manor near the school.” Ragnarok says.

Crona looked up at him confused. “How do you know all of this Ragnarok?” Crona questioned.

“From Lady Medusa, information that is how I know these things.” Ragnarok says.

Crona froze at his Partner saying his mother name as well saying he received this information from her.

“Don’t get your underwear in a not. It was not recently she said to use this information if we ever had gotten kidnapped or we had infiltrated the school but since she is dead as a door knob I guess it makes no difference now.” Ragnarok informs the other.

“I see.” Crona says before their was a moment of silence. “I guess we should go ask one of them.” Crona relays as Ragnarok slinked back inside of his body before he left to go search for either, Blackstar and Tsubaki or Kid, Liz and Patty.

First he started at the school but as Crona went their classes they were nowhere to be found on the campus. 

“I guess I will have to check at their homes.” Crona mumbled before he went to closest house which was the dorms, but neither Tsubaki and Blackstar had came back inside according to their room mates. Letting out a sigh he headed to the Death Manor. 

Knocking on the door he waited for someone to answer, but much to his suprise it was Lord Death that answered.

“Hello Crona, What can I do for you?” Lord death asked in a cheerful tone.

Crona froze before stammering out, “I-I-I w-w-was-s-s w-w-wondering i-i-i K-Kid was h-h-home?” 

“No he is not actually.” Lord Death told him and Crona lost all faith in finding anyone today. “Although Kid mentioned he would be going over to Maka’s place today.” This caught Crona attention before a small smile tugged on his lips before he thanked Lord Death and took off towards Maka’s house.

When he arrived he could hear the the chatter from all those in the house. Walking up to the door, he knocked on it lightly as he heard Soul ask who is it.

“It is Crona.” Crona informed him before he was told the door was open and too come on inside. Crona looked at the door knob hesitantly before moving to open the front door and stepping inside.

“Hey Crona.” He was greeted by all those in the living room, which in fact was everyone.

“What took you so long to get here, we were about to start the party without you.” Blackstar said before Maka, Maka Chopped him with a book causing him to fall to the floor clutching his head. 

“No we were not Crona but what did take you so long to get here?” Maka questioned.

 

“I-I forgot that we were meeting today, so I went around the two looking for everyone but could not find anyone until Lord Death told me where you were.” Crona say.

“Well I’m glad that my father was of use but where did you exactly meet him, I could have sworn today that my father was at the manor.” Kid says with a thoughtful expression.

Crona blushed as he fiddled with his hands before answering, “I did go to your house, the school as well as the dorms looking for you all.”

Everyone looked at him surprised before they started to bust out laugh causing Crona to flush red like a tomato.

When they regained their composure Patty asked, “Why did you go searching all over for us Crona? Usually the first person you would go to would be Maka or Soul. “

Crona froze before keeping his gaze down before hesitantly looking up at them. “I was asked what type of qualities are some people one looks for when you look for a friend.”

They all exchanged looks with each at least one other person before Tsubaki started to speak, “Well Crona, what I look for in a friend, is one kindness, and being able to motivate oneself and others, I look for other things as well but then the list could get quite long.”

“Who cares for all that sissy stuff, I just want someone who is just awesome as me some who will surpass god one day.” Blackstar began as he began his usual rant.

“Anyways, what me and Liz look for in friends, is loyalty and and Strength to hold one's own because we will always need someone to watch your back in a battle.” Patty says and Liz nodded her head in agreement.

“What I look for in friends, is someone who is cool and can lend a ear when is needed.” Soul tells him.

“In most of my friends who know a little about what they want to get out of life or at least an idea or goals they which to strive towards,as well someone who is intelligent.” Maka says with a smile.

“As for me Crona, I hope my friends will have qualities that the other’s mentioned or just someone that is uniquely themselves.” Kid tells him.

Crona took in everything that they said and began to look confused at them, “Then what about me. I don’t have anyone of those qualities you guys are looking for in a friend, Does this mean we are not friends.”

“Of course we are friends Crona, It just when you are making friends you don’t always get everything that is on the checklist you may only get a few things you want out of a friend but they will still be your friends until the end.” Liz tells him.

“Yeah, Crona, everyone of thinks you as a friend be as that may you may not check off everything on or qualities we look for in a friend and we may not check off the boxes in your list either but we are all still friends.” Tsubaki added.

“So we are still friends?” Crona asked.

“Of course we never stopped being your friends Crona.” Maka says firmly.

“Yeah, so stop worrying so we can get this party started.” Blackstar says.

Crona smiled slightly but nodded his head. “Yeah.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and Comments are lovely, this story is unbeta'ed so I would love constructive criticism about it as well.


	3. Assignment #3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is Crona annual visit with Mr. Asano

Crona after the party, he went home and wrote out the assignment he received from Mr. Asano.

Maka Auburn- Caring, Loyal, Funny, 1st friend I have ever met. Maka is my friend because she saved me with her caring heart and dived into the darkness to save me. Loyal because she would do anything to make sure he friends were alright. Funny, when she hits Soul and Blackstar with her Maka chop.

Soul Evans- Funny, understanding, strong, and Loyal. Funny, he says things to make me laugh. Understanding, because he understand what it is to fight against the darkness. Strong enough to stand up in the darkness. Loyal- helped Maka save me from the darkness. Second Friend to make.

Tsubaki Nakatsukata- Kind, ask as a mother figure and is very understanding about mostly any problems one would have. Caring, willing to go through Blackstar attitude and anger to make him best swordsman in the world.

Blackstar, Courageous, Loyal and Funny. Courageous, fro never wanting to back down to any foe no matter how much stronger they are compared to him. Loyal, willing to put his life on the line to save his friends. Funny because he believes their a way to superpass Lord death.

Liz and Patty Thompson, They both a twins but they share things in common, strength for being able to fight for everyone they love about. Loyalty to each other and their friends. Caring enough to deal with Kid’s moments of self loathing.

Kid, Smart able to compete even against Maka’s brains. Strength of a Lord of Death but knows when to use that power wisely. Loyal to a fault of never wanting one’s he loves down.

Once he was qualities that his friends had he proceed to make a list of qualities that he would want in a friend. 

I what I hope to find in my friends can be any of the following. A person, who is kind, caring, supportive, strong, courageous, loyal and have any of the qualities my friends have already.

Crona smiled before putting away the notebook and went to go lay down and head to bed.

 

The week was progressing well for Crona, he felt that his bound with the others have grown stronger and he was slowly beginning to feel like one of the group. 

Crona let out a content sigh, as he walked through the halls of the academy to his next class. “I wonder what Professor Stein will have us do today, huh Ragnarok.”

“Knowing that crazy doctor we will most likely be dissecting some Endangered Animal.” Ragnarok says as he appeared on top of Crona head.

“He not crazy Ragnarok.” Crona says trying to defend Professor Stein but he even he knew it was a losing battle.

 

Crona stared upwards watching the clouds pass him by as he could barely hear the others who were mere feet away from him playing basketball. He eyes traveled cloud to cloud watching them transform into things his mind made up.

‘I wonder what my next assignment will be, I have an appointment with Mr. Asano.’ Crona thought as he heard someone call out his name, before he felt something smash against the side of his face sending him crumpling to the floor. “Ouch!” Crona wailed clutching his right side of his face.

A fury of footsteps headed his way.

“Crona, are you okay?” Tsubaki asked looking at the other worriedly. Crona tried to focus on the woman before him but had trouble focusing.

“Damn it, Blackstar.” Maka yelled at the blue haired boy who was crossing his arms his chest defensively.

“I did not mean to hit him.” Blackstar mumbled.

“Enough you, two we need to take Crona to the hospital.” Kidd says as he noticed Crona’s unfocused eyes. 

Patty and Liz who were on Crona’s side slowly helped him sit up. Patty gasped as black blood began to leak from Crona’s nose.

“Shit, tilt his head backwards Liz, Patty.” Soul informs them they do as they were told, and Soul pulled a handkerchief from his pocket and pressed it against Crona’s nose. “Crona, apply pressure here.” Soul guiding Crona’s hand to his nose and he began to apply pressure.

“Yeah, we may have to take him to the hospital if he does not stop with his nose bleed in next couple of minutes, but his eyes seemed more focused now than they did before.” Kidd informed everyone and they all let out a sigh relief.

“I’m okay.” Crona said in a muffled voice as he gave everyone a small smile. “But does this mean I can’t play basketball now?”

“Really Crona.” Maka said as with a dejected look before returning his smile. “Yeah, you can still play but play more attention this time.”

 

Crona waited patiently outside for Mr. Asano to call him inside his office. He never had to wait as long as he did to day but least he could see the variety of pictures and paintings Mr.Asano had hung up on his walls. Their was one of a beach and a couple standing as the sun was going down. Another was a Portrait of a school volleyball team and on the corner he could see Mr. Asano who looked around 15 holding a metal clipboard.

Not long after, Mr. Asano came out, smiling over at Crona before saying, as he held the door open for him.“Crona, I’m ready for you to come in now.”

Crona nodded before standing up and walking over to Mr. Asano, murmuring a quiet hello, he went passed the psychiatrist and took a seat over in the usual plush dark brown chair he set in every time they meet.

“Okay, Crona, how has your week been so far?” Cecil as he moved to take his seat behind his desk.

“My week has been going good so far, Mr. Asano.” Crona tells him as he moved to pull out the notebook and held it out for him to take. 

“Thank you, Crona.” Cecil says taking the notebook from him setting it aside for a moment before. “Okay Crona, I want to talk with Ragnarok along with this time, can you ask him to come sit in with you?”

Crona hesitantly nodding his head before his eyes slightly glazed over before, a thick black substance began to seep from Crona’s back before it took the form of two arms, with a white X across it head with two big white eyes. 

“What do you want, Doc? You are interrupting my nap time.” Ragnarok says looking at Cecil with a bored expression.

“Well then Ragnarok, I’m sorry for disturbing your sleeping cycle but I have to ask from my previous reports it said you were bigger but now, it says that you are smaller in size may I ask you why is that?”

“That is because of that stupid bi-girl, Maka. She had just to waltz into Crona’s mind and say something to him and then the next thing I know I puny like this.” Ragnarok informed him.

Cecil looked thoughtful before looking back at Crona then at him. “Can I ask why you are so tired then?” Cecil asked not failing to noticed that Ragnarok was avoid eye contact. “Let me guess you are now relying on your own energy not the shared well not even that Crona’s energy as you was before hence your big size but now that you a relying mostly on your energy it's harder to maintain that for is it not?”

Ragnarok clicked his tongue before saying, “If you knew all that then why did you ask?”

“I didn’t know it was merely a speculation before you just confirmed it.” Cecil says.

“Why you dirty little…” Ragnarok started but Cecil cut him off talking to Crona.

“Crona for this week assignment. I want you to share your energy with Ragnarok again but just give him enough to be awake. I have a feeling that this will help you in the long run.” Cecil tells him.

“Umm…Okay.” Crona agreed hesitantly.

Soon after leaving the office Crona began to share his energy with Ragnarok and he instantly felt himself grow lighter, like some of the wait that had been on him had been lifted.

“I wonder how Mr. Asano knew it would work.” Crona thought before turning to walk away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and Comments are always welcome.


	4. Chapter 4A: Tsubaki and Black Star

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crona's going on a mission with Black Star and Tsubaki.

Crona was sort of excited lately, Ragnarok had a little more energy than usual which was kind of a hassle but I had helped him during his combat training with Professor Stein and Spirit. A due to him being able to to do better in those class he was finally of of probation and was able to take a mission to collect souls.

Although he still had to be escorted, but Crona was just grateful to receive another chance. He wrote in his journal expressing this to Cecil, so his task this week was to find how to become a good teammate with a variety of people and just his luck he had three group mission in this week.

The first group mission is with Black Star and Tsubaki, which is a recon mission to gain more information regarding the Kishin as well so witches that had been spotted in the area.

 

“So what should we do first?” Crona asked Tsubaki and Blackstar.

Tsubaki smiled before starting to explain what they should do only to get interrupted by Blackstar. 

“All we need to do is show them my awesome power and they will run scared to their mothers.” Blackstar yells as he jumped down as began to run towards their target.

“No Blackstar, wait!” Tsubaki yelled after her partner but it was to late he had already notified the group of his presence and they began their assault. “Come on Crona, we have to help him.” she yells jumping down to help her idiot partner.

“Right.” Crona says following after Tsubaki, with Ragnarok in hand. Upon reaching the ground, Tsubaki transformed into her sword form and Blackstar caught her he spun around high kicking a foe in the face causing him to tumble back onto the others. Then rushed forwards swing his sword towards another cutting them directly across the chest.

“Let get into this battle as well.” Ragnarok told Crona as he nodded his head and began his own assault, carefully swing and dodging the attacks as they came rushing towards him, aiming low cutting the legs of one, two, five foes in one sweep before running stabbing another in the heart.

“You are pretty tough.” Blackstar complemented Crona causing him to look over at the other suprised. “Not as tough as me though.” he added as an afterthought as they continued to fight their way into the building both of them able to hold their own in the fray. 

Soon they came to the middle of the compound. It was eerily quiet, Crona whispered, “Can you sense how many people are around us?” 

Blackstar smirked. “Yeah, they are foolish to think they could challenge me to a duel.” he says.

“Alright then, I shall draw them out.” Crona says as he held Ragnarok in front of him, “Screech Delta.” he murmurs, as Ragnarok began to screech sending multiple sound ways in every direction. Do to this the people around them began to drop like flies those who were able to withstand it came down with the rest.

“Man you could have given me some type of warning, that attack nearly caught me off guard.” Blackstar mumbled.

Crona looked at him surprised before he began to apologize. Blackstar shooked his head before looking back towards the remaining enemies. “I will take care of the rest you just sit here and wait.” Blackstar told him before he took of running taking care of the remaining enemies. Blackstar kept one of their enemies awake, but he was pretty banged up. 

Tsubaki transformed back into her regular form before moving over to man, they had captured. “Hey their we need you to answer some of our question, after that we shall let you go, okay.” she told him but the man shook his head and kept his mouth shut. “Look, I rather not hurt you and we just need to know if the kishin has been in this area?”

The man shook his head once again and Blackstar took a step forward. “Let's start with breaking your fingers then.” Blackstar said bending down to grab ahold of the man hand who began to shake uncontrollably. 

“Blackstar, stop.” Crona says before Tsubaki could say anything. “ I want to see something. Crona walked over to the man and kneeled infront of him. Crona stared at the man and he stared back in return. Crona reached out to touch the other face causing him to flinch slight. Crona squeezed the other cheek before he propped open his mouth. Crona peered into his mouth before losing his hold on the other’s face. Looking over at his friends Crona said, “He won’t be able to talk someone ripped out his tongue.”  
Tsubaki gasped as she lifted her hand to her mouth, astonished. 

Blackstar eyes widen as he looked over towards Crona and question, “How should we get answers out of him now.” 

“Well everyone else is either dead or unconscious, we could wait until another person wakes up or we can simple as him to write our answers back at DMA.” Ragnarok says.

“Then we will do that. Blackstar tie him up and let go back home.” Tsubaki says with a smile.

“Roger that.” Blackstar says grabbing the man, reaching in his side pouch for some rope before he tied the man securely before pulling the other up to stand. Once they were ready to go they left the building,

‘This has been an interesting mission, it nothing like what I would do for Lady Medusa.” Crona thought as Ragnarok returned back into his body and they began to walk home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and Comments are always welcomed. Criticism is always wanted as well.


	5. Chapter 4B: Maka and Soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maka, Soul and Crona go on a mission.

“Sorry to keep you waiting, Crona.” Maka yelled as her partner was not far behind her. Crona shook his head and mumbled, “It’s alright.” 

Maka smiled, before pulling out the mission details from her coat pocket before reading out loud the details. “We shall be heading north to a town named Forlan. Recently their has been a strange number of disappearance of children in the area late at night. It said that in reports the children shown no sign of struggle so the police, are calling it just another run away case but last week ten corpse were found.”

“Let me guess they belonged to the missing children?” Soul suggested. Maka nodded her head grimly.

“That right, recently six children so far have been kidnapped, if we are going by what happened last time. They need four more children before they are all killed,” Maka said. “So we have to hurry.”

Crona nodded his head, “This sounds alot like a pied piper, that would lure children at night with a sound of a flute in order to eat them later.” Crona murmured.

“Crona, did you say something?” Maka questioned looking over at the pink haired boy who shook his head as his hand clinched the other one across his stomach. “If you says so Crona. Alright now that is settled we need to head over to the train station ASAP”

Rushing to the train the three of them quickly moved to head towards the train station. Barely making it to the platform they flashed their School ID’s at the attendant before continuing to run to the train.

Quickly jumping aboard the train, the trio leaned on their legs breathing heavily as they tried to regain their breath. 

“At least we made it to the train on time.” Maka said as she stood up straight, as Soul and Crona did the same thing before the walked inside the train to sit down at some open seats. “We have at least two hours before we arrive at our stop, so we can play with some cards while we wait.” Maka said before reaching inside her pocket to take out a deck of playing cards.

“Let’s play poker then.” Soul said with a smirk. 

 

When they arrived at their stop, Crona did when a single match while Maka won five matches and the rest of matches were won by Soul. 

“We are finally here.” Maka said after their stop was called out over the intercom. Collecting the the cards to the deck she put the it back into her pocket before looking at her partner then at Crona. 

“Alright let’s go.” Maka said as they finished gathering up their stuff. 

Crona stared at his surroundings in awe. “Wow, this place is so beautiful.” he murmured to himself. The buildings were tall but not too overbearing, their were people walking around and smiling and working. The scent of motor oil, and the mix of street corner food filled the air.

“Really, I think it just a normal town.” Soul opined.

“This is the city of Albion, the town we need to go to is just 8 miles west of here, we shall be taking a bus directly to the town.” Maka informed the two of them as they walk away from the train station and over to a nearby bus stop.

They maintained idle chit chat as they waited for the bus to arrive. When it did they climbed aboard showing the driver their school ID’s before moving to sit in at the back of the bus. Crona felt his eyes grow heavy and he slowly began to drift to sleep, his hair blowing ever so slightly as his breathing began to even out.

He does not know how long he was a sleep but he was woken up by Maka’s voice calling out to him and a hand shaking his small frame. Slowly his eyes blinking awake. Upon gaining his awareness he found that he was leaning on Maka’s quickly making himself sit upright he gave her an apology.

Maka shook her head before telling him it was alright.

“Come on you two.” Soul said as he stood up after the bus came to a complete halt. “We have a mission to do.”

“Right, come on Crona.” Maka says smiling holding her hand out to him. Crona barely hesitated before taking her hand helping him up to his feet before they exited the bus.

“Let this mission begin.” Maka announced as they began to walk into the town. “We should try and gain intel. So let’s split up and meet back here at the town square at…” Maka glanced at the small watch that was on her wrist. “Three. So that gives us roughly two hours.”

“Alright then, I call the west end of town.” Soul said, looking over where the shops were located.

“I will do the east end then.” Maka said as she pointed to the residential section  
of the town.

Crona looked between the two of them before asking, “What should I do then?”

Maka smiled before telling him, “You can just check out the center of the town.” Crona glanced in front of them which seemed to be a park, school, and a church.  
Nodding his head the three of them went their separate ways and began to investigate the town.

Crona, looked towards the park before moving over to head over to park. Glancing around he could not see any children at the park or barely any people for that matter. Confused he continued to walk around the park hoping to find anyone there.

“Why is their none here?” Crona questioned as he exited the park and started to head over to the school grounds. Approaching the school he saw nothing but pitch black rooms, broken doors and it was void of any like like the park. 

“Now this is just getting strange,” Ragnarok commented as he appeared on the back of his partner and began to lean against the others back. “Well all we have left is the church.”

“Yeah.” Crona says looking towards the red brick building which had a cross on the top. He began to walk over to the church. Slowly cracking open the and peaked inside. Once he opened the door he could sense a people were inside the building. “Hello?” He called out fully stepping into the church. “I have came from DWMA. To assist the town here, I was wondering if anyone could give me so sort of direction for to look for the criminal.” He says but he received no answer letting out a sigh he left the church. 

“Why didn't you just go confront the people in the church, Crona?” Ragnarok questioned.

“I did not want to frighten them more.” Crona started, “Let’s just head back.” as he began to walk to the entrance of the town. When he began to hear the sound of the flute beginning to play. Crona turned around before he saw their was a figure in a distance wearing a tan jacket playing a flute with two kids trailing after him.

“Is that the guy we are looking for Crona?” Ragnarok says as he followed the other with his eyes but his partner did not responded as he began to walk over towards the man. “Oi Crona, what are you doing?” He asked tugging on the other hair trying to get him to stop but he did not he kept moving towards the man with the tan jacket. Noticing how close they were getting to the other Ragnarok went back inside Crona.

When the man noticed Crona presence he glanced over to see that he had another. He continued to play the tune as he led them away, 

 

“Where is Crona?” Maka inquired as they have been waiting for an hour for the other to arrive.

“Maybe he found people that will actually talk to us in this town.” Soul replied, frowning as he was crouched on the ground.

“Soul, do you honestly think that Crona would totally talk to a stranger.” Maka said as sarcasm was dripping from her voice.

“You're right, we should go look for him.” Soul agreed, standing up looking over at Maka then back over where they had sent Crona to look for any townspeople.

 

When Crona finally came to he and the two other children were placed in a small cell. “Where am I?” Crona questioned as he took note of his surroundings.

“You followed the weirdo with the flute like you were in some type of trance no matter how hard I tugged you would not listen to me.” Ragnarok snorted from inside his mind.

“So has he been down here since he brought us here?” Crona asked and his partner answer was negative. “I guess we should try to find a way out of here.” Crona slowly stood up before looking at the two children that lay asleep on the ground. Walking over to the bars, he reached out to touch when he recoiled his hand. 

“What’s wrong Crona?”

“The bars are laced with an electrical current.” Crona noted, barely placing his finger against the bar to see the statice jumping from the pole to his finger. “I guess we'll just have to break the doors down.” As he held out his hand for Ragnarok slowly emerged and took his sword form in the palm of Crona’s hand. 

Swinging Ragnarok towards the bars, he cut the bars at the top and below before they fell to the floor. Crona took a deep breath before forcing his thorns to come out from his body and wrap it around the children securely before making his way out of the cell freeing those children that were in the other cells and wrapping them in his protective thorns.

“How much further Ragnarok?” Crona questioned as he was following his partner directions.

“Not much further so stop complaining.” Ragnarok told him as they continued to walk until they reached a clearing or rather in shape of a ballroom. Upon going into ballroom Crona saw Maka and Soul fighting off a man who was using a long pole to fend them off.

Glancing to the children who held he placed them down, in a secure area before asking Ragnarok to come out then joining Maka and Soul in the fray. Swinging his sword downwards aiming for the shoulder blade he digged deep into the skin. 

The man grunted looking over his bloody shoulder to glare at Crona. “It’s you how did you-” but he was interrupted by a fist coming towards his right side. 

“Don’t take your eyes off me.” Maka yelled as she swung her scythe towards the man, but the man was able to counter with his pool as he swung it to block it by he could not block Ragnarok that came cutting him on his right lower stomach. 

The man dodged roll until he was a safe distance away from the two of them. Crona moved fast than either Maka nor the man could see. Allowing his thorns to appear before impaling the man to the ground holding him down firmly.

“Hey, I wanted to say this before I kill you it is, You are a horrible flute player.” Crona says then chopping of the guys head in one swoop.

“Wow, Crona.” Maka’s says as she and soul came running over towards him. 

“When did you get those thorn things?” Soul asked as they stood in front of him.

Crona tilted his head to the side as he tried to ponder when did he got his horns. “That true, when did I get them?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and Comments are always wanted, as well if you have an idea of a mission Crona and Kidd, Liz and Patty can go on please do send it to me.


	6. 4C Death the Kid, Liz and Patty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Group mission time for the Trio and Crona!

Crona sighed as he waited for Kidd, Liz and Patty to arrive, they were about to escort someone to the prison on the other side of town. 

Come on Crona, we can just escort him ourselves, how much trouble can this guy be if he allowed himself to be captured?

Ragnarok please, we have to obey our orders. We have almost been taken off probation and then we can start going back on mission by ourselves.

Is that what you really want to do Crona? I mean, once they allow us free reign, do honestly think they will allow us to go on solo missions?

Welll….

Crona was snapped away from his thoughts as the trio he was waiting for just arrived. 

“Sorry for the wait Crona. There was a picture at home that I need to have fixed.” Kidd explains.

“Yeah right, you reorganized the whole house just so everything would be perfectly symmetrical.” Liz mumbled as Patty giggled from behind them.

“Alright, the Prisoner is Julius Walker, in cell 88. He killed an entire town, claiming that they would lead them to the apocalypse.” Kidd read off the mission profile. 

“That’s a stupid reason to murder a whole town.” Patty comments.

“Indeed, but let’s just get this escort over with so I can finish the dining area at home.” Kidd says as they began to walk towards the holding cell in which they were keeping Julius in. Going down to cell 88, they saw a man leaning back in his cell with a big grin on his face. 

“Hello there kids, what can I do for you?” Julius questioned.

“Be quiet to start with. You are being transferred to another Cell block.” Kidd says before looking at Patty. Patty nodded her head before shifting into her weapon form landing into Kidd’s hand. “So stay right there. Crona, put these chains on him.” Liz opened her bag and handed Crona some thick chains.

“Alright.” Crona took the chains as he walked into the cell and began to tie the man up in the chains. Pulling on the chains tightly, he made sure they were secure. “They are secure.”

“Good, let's go then, we have a long way ahead of us.” Kidd says allowing Patty to switch back into her human form. Kidd and Liz walked in front of the prisoner, Crona and Patty in the back. Each of them were holding the four chains as he was in the middle of them.  
They began to walk to outskirts of Death City. Julius kept his gaze forward, not glancing around. Crona furrowed his eyebrows together, wondering what was going through this guy’s mind on usual people who have been outside in a long time. He was not taking in sights nor the fresh air.

“Psst.” Patty says as she inched closer to Crona, noticing that he was in deep thought. Crona jumped, startled by the girl’s close proximity. “Is something wrong Crona?”

Crona shook his head, “No, just lost in thought.”

Do you think he’s going to try and escape? We can always just catch him again with force.

No Ragnarok, but if he does try to escape again, knock him out only.

Will do.

They were approaching the halfway mark to the new cell block. Still, there was nothing out of the ordinary occurring even for Death city. 

“Kidd.” Liz whispered as they all felt a presence slowly approaching them.

“Don’t mind them. If they get any closer, we all will take care of them.” Kidd says as they continued to walk now two-thirds of the way there. “We only need to pass the border then after that, we won’t have to worry about it.”

“But…” Liz started to look back but Kidd stopped her. 

“Don’t look back Liz.” Kidd ordered before letting go of her arm. “In 2 minutes, Crona take the prisoner and run to the prison as fast as you can, no matter what.” 

“...Okay.” Crona said after a moment of hesitance, Kidd looked back at him before smiling at him.

“I know you can do this Crona.” Kidd told him.

Exactly two minutes later, Crona shot forward, picking up the prisoner with ease, running towards the Prison. Patty ran towards her partner in tune. She and her sister took on their weapon forms as Kidd caught them and started firing at where the presence was coming from. 

“Are you really going to leave your friends behind?”

Oh shut up, will you. You better be lucky I just don’t kill you.

The guys eyes widen as Ragnarok appeared on Crona’s back glaring down at the man.

“You must be the demon sword Ragnarok?”

Lookie here, so you have heard of me good. Now behave or I will take a limb or two off. You know, to lighten the load.

“Enough Ragnarok, go back. You are making my body super heavy, so please go back inside.” Crona requested.

Fine.

Once Ragnarok returned, Crona was faster and continued his pace original pace. Continuing his pace, he make it to the new prison. “Where is Julius Walker’s cell?” Crona asked the guard as he had a firm grip on the criminal. 

“Cell 348.” The guard responded. Crona nodded before he started to move up the three flights of stairs before looking around for cell 348. When he found it, he opened the door and threw him inside, sealing the door with his thorns.

When he knew this was done, he quickly made his way over to where he and Kidd had parted ways. When he got there, he saw Kidd was rounding up a group of men along with Liz and Patty.

Kidd looked over at him. “Did you get him to his cell safely, Crona?”

“Yes.” Crona tells him as he Kidd smiles at him.

“Good job then. Let's go hand them over to the authorities. Then we can go hand in our report.” Kidd says before they took the group of men to the Police station and then heading back to school.

‘Another Mission is done.’ Crona thought after they submitted their report to Lord Death. Walking back to his house, Crona took a shower and made himself some dinner before opening his journal.

Today Kidd entrusted me with a task. I know it’s a little weird for me to say this but I’m really sure now that I made the right choice in coming to this school. Kidd’s belief in me allowed me to have courage to keep going on and finish the mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos are adored.


	7. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the END.

Cecil read over Crona’s Journal. He had come such a long ways in such a short amount of time. Crona still needs a lot of help, love and support. In which Cecil knew he was going to be able to get from his friends.  
"Crona, pass me the ball." Liz said, as Patty came towards her sister trying to block her. Crona looked over but kept dribbling the ball as Blackstar came rushing towards him trying. Crona saw that Tsubaki was open and passed it over to her before ducking underneath Blackstar’s arm as he ran towards the hoop.   
Soul intercepted the ball in which Tsubaki tried to pass over to Kidd. Crona stood in front of him, blocking the other from taking another point but he did a bounce pass to Patty who then took the shot, scoring her team the winning point.  
“Awe man, we lost again.” Liz complained pouting slightly.   
“Don’t worry Liz, next time we will win.” Kidd said determined, glaring at Blackstar and Soul who were gloating at their victory.  
“You are improving Crona.” Tsubaki complemented.  
“Thanks Tsubaki.” Crona says.  
“Come on you guys.” Maka called out to them. “Let’s all go out for some pizza.”  
“Coming.” Soul and Blackstar says in unison as they walked over to Soul’s partner.  
Crona smiled before he ran after Maka, and the other as they were heading over to the pizzeria. 'I guess I really can stay here.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for reading and kudo'ing this story. Please come check out some my other stories. I think you will like them a lot.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments are always wanted


End file.
